My Intimate Spiderman
by Mom Earth's Gals
Summary: Which gal doesn't dream of taking Spidey home after he stopped the train and is so moving in his weakness? For Wendy Brown that dream came true. R sexual contents, lots of emotion, bombast and humour.
1. Salvation and Care

**My Intimate Spiderman**

**Salvation and Care**

My story is stranger than the strangest dreams and I really do not know how to start it. So the best from the beginning...

That day was grey and monotonous. Nothing could tell that it was the day something extraordinary was going to happen. Me, Wendy Brown, 25, a black girl from New York, as usulal was coming back from work at the florist's together with my father, who had a job in an advertising agency. We got onto the suburban train in the centre, as always full of people coming home uptown. I was sitting on the bench next to my dad and staring authomatically at the dull landscape outside th window, at the houses, skyscrapers and streets passing by..

All at once something hit the carriage's roof with an awful force.

'What can that be?' - I thought. 'If only it wasn't a crash.'

I took my father's hand. There was also anxiety in his eyes. Other people looked at each other, too.

-Are we running off the rails? - someone asked.

But reality showed itself immediately in all its terror. In the air outside the window there flashed a shape with eight iron tentacles too well known from daily newspapers: Doctor Octopus, a mad scientisct who, during an experiment turned into a monster and was terrorizing the city now.

'He will kill us all in a while' - I realized. Because his metal arms were but a bit from the window and going to force their way into the compartment. And it was then when the monster's body got pushed away by something

Who possessed strengh so great as to withstand Octopus? Probably only one person in New York. The presence of Spiderman calmed me in some strange manner and kept up the others too. There were shouts to be heard: 'Go Spidey go!' and 'Kick his ass!'.

Meanwhile both the opponents kept on fighting on the train's roof but from time to time we could see through the window the shape clad in red and blue flashing with bedazzling speed and the eight iron tentacles beating the air.

Suddenly I heard a cry of terror coming from the driver's cabin.

-Doc Ock pulled out the brakes!

-It's an unfinished rail, though! - yelled my father.

All stared at each other in panic. What now? Is that the end?

-Dad! - I cried. But my father was not with me. I took a glance and spotted him at the driver's side. The rest was also crowded there. I run towards them and then I saw what they were really looking at. In front of the train as at the bow of a ship there stood Spiderman with his arms stretched out. I noticed he looked somewhat different and only after a while I realized he had no mask on his face and his dark hair was flying in the rushing air.

Terribly fast he was shooting the long threads out of his hands, with which he was trying to catch on the walls of nearby buildings. He probably hoped to slow down the train in that way. Yet he was unsucccesful for the webs were only tearing brick from the houses on both sides of the railway but the train was rushing still on.

-Everybody hang on! - he shouted to us and his voice seemed to me so familiar as if I had known it all my life.

He started shooting webs faster and faster and pulling them to himself even stronger and we stood petrified in a tense waiting. Now each of us could see we were approaching the abbyss.

I knew Spiderman's strenght and possibilities were superhuman yet I could not help the impresion that in the moment he was making the greatest effort in his life. For the amonut of web he was shooting, as to stop the running machine, was just incredible. It looked as if the rush of the train and the strained webs were about to tear off his arms and it was obvious it was excrutiatingly painful for him because eventually he started crying terribly as if he wanted to cry out his very soul.

Despite fear for the castastrophy approaching I was staring at his fight with compassion. I saw it now clearly he was not an unearthly creature but a live human who felt pain just the same.

Meanwhile in front of us there was nothing but the horizon's line... And in that moment when the train just stood on the verge of tumbling down into the precipice we started to slow down suddenly and then at once the whole vehicle as if lept forth and stood still.

Utterly spent Spiderman staggered and I knew he was passing out. Yet the people standing nearest held up his lifeless, collapsing body and did not let him fall down. They held him strongly yet delicate at the same time, as if in fear not to hurt him. When he was lying stretched high on their lifted arms I saw how much he was fragile. And the face of his, tiny, of tender features, of eyes shadowed with long eyelashes and of tangled dark hair, was just the face of a boy, of a teenager. My heart winced when I noticed wounds and bruises seen through his outfit, torn in so many places.

The passengers were passing Spiderman one to another till they carried him in that way to the middle of the compartment. They put him on the floor in an absolute silence as if the tiniest sound could disturb him. They were looking at him in silence and only after a while someone said:

-He is just a kid!

-He is no older than my son - said another voice.

After a long while Spiderman opened his eyes whose intense blue color reminded of a cloudless sky. He touched his face with his hand and as if got feared. He seemed to be embarrassed with his having no mask and that so many now knew his face. Or maybe with being seen in the moment of weakness?

For me yet he was now someone very close whom I wanted to hold and comfort. I wondered how it was that in such a delicate boy there was so much power, not that physical but that of a spirit, being necessary to undertake such hard and dangerous tasks.

I turned and saw that there was my father standing by and smiling at him.

-Everything will be alright, Spidey - he said calmly.

I remeberd that diminutive name he was sametimes labeled with in the city. Before, it had made me laugh and asscociated with childlish teenagers. Yet now I considered it fitted him far more than a distant and remote Spiderman.

There emerged from the crowd two little, round-faced boys and stood before him embarrassed.

-We have something for you - said one in a solemn voice. And passed him his mask.

Spidey sat and tried smiling lightly.

-Thank you - he said in a shaking voice and put the mask on.

He started to get up slowly but staggered at once. I felt I must help him. I held him up for a short moment, brief one, yet sufficient to feel the warmth of his body. I knew it could not last too long that he was not embarrassed with his own weakness.

I did not dare to glance at him when he said silently:

-I have to go...

He made several paces but it could be seen each pace made him painful.Then my father came close to him and said warmly but steady:

-We are taking you home. Come with us.

Spidey tried to shyly protest but even louder speaking was an effort to him.

All looked at us with admiration and some jelousy that it was us who first were struck by the idea. When we were leaving the compartment holding him between us, the crowd was standing back in silence seeing off the hero with awe.

'How will we go with him through the city?'-I tried to focus on real issues - 'Sure all will get interested in him while all he needs is peace'.

My father must have been thinking the same for he approached Spidey and took off his mask tenderly. I dared to look again at his face. And was struck at how innocent and pure it was.

My father wrapped him in his long coat, by which Spidey looked even more tiny and fragile. The train stood out of the official station yet we managed to get down from the trackway and after a moment we were again in the street.

Spidey tried going straight but suddenly he stopped, leaned against a wall and glanced at us with embarrassment.

-What happened?- I asked in anxiety.

He was very pale when we heard his faint whisper:

-I... feel nauseatic.

We tried to keep him up but he bent and vomited. When he raised his head he was so pale that almost transparent. He retched several times and we were wiping the sweat off his face and tears from his eyes.

-Perhaps we should take him to the hospital?- pondered my father.

-Better no - I answered at once.

I desired to take care of him myself as to pay him back for the salvation he gave us. I had to explain this so I added:

-There would be to much mess there, and he has to rest. Better we take him home.

-But I am ok. - Spidey tried to defend himself. - I will go in a while.

Yet I had an impressin that he was feeling he had to resist only on a rule and in reality he dreamt of being taken care of.

Father took a cab and after a while we were going down the crowded streets of New York.

I sat at the back of the car with Spidey and it was obvious to me that I took his hand in mine to give him the feeling of someone's close presence.

-Strange things were going on in the town today -said the driver. -I saw Doc Ock and Spiderman on the top of Westside Tower. They were beating crap out of each other. Wonder how it ended.

-Surely Spiderman won- I said qiuckly.

And at once I felt Spidey squeezing tight my hand.

-Surely, it is a cool guy, thou - agreed the driver.

-And your boyfriend, he sick or what? - he asked after a brief moment, and I felt a wave of heat in my heart.

-He was wounded in a train crash - said my father without hestitation. - You probably heard, Doc Ock kidnapped the train which nearly fell off the track but Spiderman stopped it.

-Oh ye, me heard this. We'd look poor withot 'im.

I felt another squeeeze on my hand and then a silent whisper of Spidey:

-I did not do anything like....

-Shhh - I whispered leaning over him so I could again see the shadows under his eyes.

'He behaves as though he didn't realize his deeds' - I thought suprised and awe-struck.

When we reached our place and get out of the cab we noticed the driver staring at us strangely. At first I did not understand it: though Spidey was all covered with long coat and had no mask. Yet... from under the coat there were sticking out the long, red pointed boots which probably only one person in New York wore. But I had no strenght neither will to explain anything to nobody. I opened the door and led Spidey into the house. Our female cat, Hermione, coaxy, black-haired darling with white socks and hair brushes on the tips of her ears, was at once next to us. She was usually a bit mistrustful to strangers but now she rubbed her head against Spidey's legs and purred, closing her green eyes with delight.

'As if she knew how good he is' - I thought.- 'But perhaps she can feel it, cats are so wise though.'

The father also came in and closed the door.

-We have to bathe him and lay in bed as soon as we can. He is so spent that he is almost falling to the floor.

He took his coat off Spidey and led him into the bathroom. And then the problem emerged. Spidey's outfit, dirty and torn, was stuck to his body like a second skin. And we had no idea how to take it off.

-Listen boy... - said the father a bit perplexed. - Do you have any name, after all?

-Yes, my name is Peter - whispered Spidey.

I had not thought, up to now, that he could have any normal name. And if so, perhaps he also led a normal life and became Spiderman only in need. Maybe I had passed him by in the street some day when he was running to work or going shopping?

-So Peter, can you explain us how do you take off this crap? Otherwise we cannot wash you and you are all in dirt and blood.

Spidey (I still could not name him different) whispered silently:

-There is a zip on the side...

He raised his arm to show it and there appeared an expression of pain on his face.

-Don't tire yourself, we'll do all - the father assured him.

I cast a look at his red boots, those which shocked the cab-man so much. I knelt and slipped them off his legs.

And I was overwhelmed with emotin at the sight of his bare, tiny feet.

Meanwhile my father was trying to undress him delicate. It was not easy at all for the fabric glued in many places to the dried wounds and tearing it away must have been painful.

Spidey tried not to show this but we could hear silent moans coming out of his mouth.

When he was half-undressed we started to gently wash and disinfect his wounds. I could not but notice how smooth and delicate his skin was. He was slender yet not too thin, of just the ideal proportions, beautifully shaped arms and long, narrow palms. He noticed I was staring at him and blushed. In this aspect he must have been innocent too, unused that his body was watched by a female's eyes. I understood I should leave at that moment.

-I will prepare the guest room for you - I said trying that my voice sounded normal.

I did him bed, adorned it with fresh linen and fetched a warm blanket to be sure he would not be cold. I spotted in the corner of the wardrobe my warm winter slipppers in the shape of baby-seals. I reminded how small his feet were, not much bigger than mine. I thought that in those slippers he would be warm and cosy.

I heard the room's door open quiet. Spidey stood on the treshold, dressed in the too large pyjamas of my dad who was embracing him with his arm.

I approached him with the seal-slippers in my hand.

-Maybe you want warm slippers? - I asked

-What are you talking about, Wendy, such childlishness for him? - father was irritated.

I felt foolish. Really, a great hero and all, and here some plushy little animals. I had exaggerated.

-Still, they are lovely - I heard a shy voice.

Spidey slipped his feet into the seals and smiled at me palely.

-Lay down.- I said quickly. -Or maybe you would eat something?

-No, thank you - he said as usual, but I already knew that he was just trying not to absorb anyone with his person.

-So maybe cocoa at least? It will do you good.

He glanced at me with those blue eyes of his and I felt warm in the heart again.

-But do not trouble yourselves....

-I am making you a cocoa with cream in a while - I said fast.

And he smiled like a child at this.

-Wendy, we are throwing this crap into the garbage, it is all dirty and torn- stated my dad pointing at his costume.

-Don't throw it away, sir, I am going to mend it - Spidey tried to defend himself.

-OK, as you wish, but it must be uncomfortable in wearing.

Spidey made a confounded expression:

-Sometimes.....

I went to the kitchen having still in mind his subtle little face. When I had heard of Spiderman before I thought it surely was some muscled athlete of a square jaw. Meanwhile I found he was someone so delicate that I wanted to stare into his bright eyes endlesly and listed to the soothing sound of his voice.

When I came back with a cup on the tray he was already lying in bed and on the pillow next to him there curled something black.

-Hermione, you keeping company with our guest?

Spidey held out his hand and dipped it into the black fur.

-She is so soft. Is it a Norwegian Forest Cat?

'He is familiar with animals. How many surprises is there in him more?'- I thought.

-Probably she has a Norwegian blood. In the neighbourhood there had been a big black tom-cat once and he had the tail like a plume. And with him the feline of our neighbours had probably her kittens for they were very fluffy and all had tufts on the ear-tips.

During this tale about cats I felt somehow free, while Spidey seemed to listen to me with a great interest. So I started to talk on about some funny events from Hermione's childhood. He he was listening and sipping cocoa. In a momnet though, he raised his hand to his forehead and winced.

-You gotta headache? -I asked

-Well, I have had some emotions today.

-Maybe you'd like a Chinese massage?

He stared at me with a perplexed look.

-It will help you with the headache - I added fast to break all ambiguities.

-All right then - he agreed.

I put my chair near to the bed and touched slowly his temples. I started massaging with very tender moves, being all the time disconcentrated by his closeness. He was breathing peacefully and evenly so perhaps he was really relaxing. He closed his eyes and his long eyelashes were again casting shadows on his pale cheeks.

-And now hold out your hand - I asked and took his palm.

I wanted to massage his wrists. But when I touched the place I realized that it was there from where he had been casting the web that saved us. I spotted little white marks, shaped like stars. I did not dare to touch this palce, it seemed to me a sacrilege.

-What happened? - asked Spidey a bit anxious.

I knew already how he was embarrased with all compliments, so I said only:

-So it is here...

-Here? Oh, you mean this? I don't notice it anymore.

-Does it hurt when you do this? - I kept on asking, suprised by my own boldness.

-Usualy not, until I have to shoot webs so fast as today - the calm tone of his answer proved that he was treating it normally.

Dad appeared in the doorway.

-Wendy, let him sleep, he is surely very tired - he said as if strictly but in reality with a great tenderness.

We went out of the room closing the door silently. Dad looked at me and said:

-I wish one day.... but it's impossible.

I did not try to guess what he meant for I also was hiding some dreams deep inside me, the dreams I even did not dare to dream.


	2. Waiting and Party

**Waiting and Party**

'I've had a very strange dream' -I thought the next day after waking.-'We took care of Spiderman and I lent to him my baby-seal-slippers.'

I recalled his pale, spirited face, sincere, blue eyes and the shy smile. It slowly occurred to me it was not a dream at all. And it meant I could go in a moment to the next room and see him again .I could not wait for this but at the same time I feared something.

With my heart beating I pressed the handle and opened the door. I slowly raised my head and glanced at the bed.

It was empty and on the pillow there lay a leaf of paper folded in web.

I came closer and read;

_Thank you for all. You were wonderful for me butii have to find Doc Ock. Wendy, stroke Hermione from me. Peter._

I stood for a while like turned to stone staring at the sheet of paper. With my mind's eyes I saw him again fighting with the Human Octopus, wounded, weak and maybe even killed.

When I saw the baby-seal-slippers standing by the bed, I burst out with a hysteric crying. And then something moved under and there appeared before me the fluffy black snout and green little eyes of Hermione. The kitty rubbed against my legs and meowed woefully.

I sat on the floor and held the slippers very tight trying to feel in them the remains of his presence.

Hermione kept on rubbing against me and looking at me comfortingly with her green eyes.

-What happened, Wendy? - asked dad standing in the open door.

I could not utter a word. I did not know how to explain my tears. I knew, though, who he was and that he had to return to his tasks. Hard to imagine him, the heroic Spiderman, spending the rest of his life drinking cocoa and stroking my kitty.

Dad read the paper yet he understood the reason of my crying different.

-Don't be afraid. He will surely manage - he said to cheer me up.

-Sure - I answered in tears, glad that I did not have to explain any more. I knew, however, that it was not the anxiety for Spidey that was the most crucial here but the suspition I would not be able to talk to him any more. He would for ever remain a distant hero, not the blue-eyed Peter.

I realized he signed with his real name. Did it mean he wanted to be in our memories as a ordinary man? But probably I would never find out who the man was. Maybe it was better to really treat it all like a dream.

I apparently came back to my daily routines yet I could not stop thinking about Peter. It was enought that I was composing a buquet of red flowers or saw in the street someone dressed in red, to see him before me again.

I read in a newspaper that Spiderman beat Doc Ock. However I did not think of the details of that battle yet what Peter was doing now.

I started wondering what he might do. He was about 20, and with his intelligence he could be a student. I became more and more certain about it till I had to go in the vincinity of the University where I tried to spot his face in the crowd of young people. Ater I was angry with myself. If even he studied there, what would we talk about? We had helped him in need, he said thank you and that was all. Certainly he had his life, perhaps a girlfriend...

I reminded his embarrassment then in the bathroom. Ok, maybe he had no girlfriend but could be dreaming of someone. And surely many notices him too. Which girl would not like such a boyfriend: handsome, clever, responsible, subtle and Spiderman in addition...

I had to admitt to myself that I was in a crush with him. And always I had approached such fascinations of my friends with scepticism. I had not understood how could one state one was in love after spending together only a few hours, when really one did not know anything about another. Yet I was sure I had seen Peter from his most intimate side and that he was so close to me as if I had kown him for years.

I was still analysing each moment spent together, every his word and gestrure. I knew that if I was to never meet him again, this memory would be for me for ever the most precious and most hidden treasure.

Sometimes still I would be caught be a yearning so intense that it was a physical pain to me. The worst it was after waking up, because I was with him in my dreams. We were talking, laughing... Once even we strated kissing. It was so live that I woke up at the same time happy and sad. I was not able for a long while to get up only I was whimpering into Hermione's fur. The feline was snuggling to me and purring softly as if she had understood all and yearned after him, too.

On one October evening I was sitting at home alone because dad went for bridge to his freinds. I tried watching some film but I still saw Peter's face on the screen.

And all at once I haerd a short, intterupted door bell, which sounded once more in a second. I looked through the window and saw a dark sihouette on the porch.

-Who's there? - I shouted.

And there came the familiar voice, exactly the same as I remebered it.

-Wendy, its me, Peter.

I rushed downstaris like a firebolt but Hermione was even faster and only swished between my legs

My hands were so shaky that I had difficulties with opening the door. It merely opened and Hermione jumped with a loud purring at our guest.

And I was standing on the doorstep like as petrified before I dared to raise my head and look at him. He was there, in normal clothes and he was holding a buch of tiny white flowers in his hand.

-I'ts for you - he said and I noticed he was also embarrassed.

-But wha's the occasion?- it was a miracle that I could utter a whisper.

-I wanted to say thanks for your care one more time.

So he really wanted to see me once more while I had been only dreaming of seeing him in the street by accident. I could not bear the excess of emotinos and I burst out crying.

Peter embraced me at once and held very tight. I felt in his arms so peacefully and safe that I wanted to remain there for eternity. I so much wanted that now he took care of me and protect me.

-I am sorry but I've been longing for you so - i whispered at last to his ear. And at once I got scared I revealed to him my feelings.

-But I am already with you - answered Peter, who treated my confession quite natural.

-Maybe we enter - I suggested trying to speak about something more specific.

I took the flowers from him and opened the door. Hermione, which had been all that time rubbing at our legs, jumped in and run in leaps before us like a small kitten.

Peter took his jacket off in the hall. When he remained in a quilted vest I was again struck with how much he was tiny.

-Will you drink a cup of tea? -I asked trying to treat him like an ordinary guest.

-Yes, please - he said silently.

I came into the kitchen and started preparing the tea-pot and cups. I felt his gaze on my back and when I turned my head he cast his down down and blushed.

The same was surely happening with me and at once I recollected the circumstances of his other blush.

-I heard of your victory over Doc Ock - I heard my own voice after a long while. - It must have been a dreadful monster.

-Not at all - Peter denied violently.- He was an unhappy, lost man who at last had understood his guilt and redeemed it.

I could not believe he was defending his worst enemy.

-You know, I knew him earlier - he added, understanding how strange might have sounded his previous words.

-Really?

-Yes, he was a friend of my university lecturer. I was impressed with him, frankly. I even wanted to write a paper on him and was happy to have met him personally. Only then this accident happened...

So he really was a student. I was glad there was some neutral topic for a chat.

-What do you study? - I asked.

-Physics. Besides I cooperate with some newspaper as a photographer.

-How do you manage to do all these? - I was surprised.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

-Sometimes it is difficult to do everything on time. I even lost one job because of it and had troubles at the college.

He was speaking calmly about it but I felt great pity. He must have had some many problems yet he bore it with such a self-control. I again noticed he tried to be at least as possible disturbing for others.

I put a cup with hot tea before him. When he held out his hand I could not resist any longer and touched tenderly his face.

And I became scared at once for Peter began to tremble in all his body. I had already forgotten he was so innocent that every touch of another person roused in him such strong emotions.

I withdrew my hand even if I still wanted to feel his warm skin beneath my fingers.

-I am sorry, perhaps I've done something you did not want - I tried to explain.

Peter got ashamed again.

-Not at all. It was very nice. Simply nobody hasn't for a long time...

'I will still touch and hold you' -something was shouthing inside me.

I composed myself yet and said:

-Could I see your photos once?

He looked at me with astonishment. I hoped he did not think I meant his Spiderman photos in some trashy newspapers.

-I mean the photos you make. You told you are a photographer.

-I am afraid you would not think they are very unconventional.

-Don't be so modest, they must be beautiful for you must be a true artist.

'What am I doing? I am telling him compliments like some girl-tennagers. Surely he will think now I am that foolish. I have to start speaking on another topic .'

-Do you have a family?- this questin was also not good because it might have suggested to much interest in his private life.

-I am an orphan. My uncle and aunt brought me up. Happily Peter did not suspect me of nosiness. -Uncle died two years ago and my aunt lives uptown where I often visit her. When I finished school I rented a room in the center to closer to my college.

-Do you enjoy living there?

-Frankly speaking, not much. My landlord keeps shouting at me all the time and urges for the money and I sometimes have none. But for now I cannot afford a better flat.

-You may stay with us, though - we heard a voice from the door.

Dad was standing in the dooorway and seemed not at all surprised with the sight of our guest.

-Good evening, sir. -said Peter. -I came to say thank you one more time. I hope you aren't angry?

-Of course I am angry - said dad seriously and my heart probably stopped beating for a second. - You should have come earlier because my daughter only stares for hours at the Spiderman's photo which she hang in her room.

-But dad, what are you telling! - I was only hoping Peter would not believe that nonsense.

What, can't I even joke a bit? - dad seemed to be amused with our embarrasment and Peter lowered his head and once again blushed.

-But gravely speaking, boy, have you managed to mend that crap of yours? And maybe some of you girl-fans has done this?

'Oh no, my father is impossible. Surely Peter will feel offended and go out in a while'

-No, I mended it myself - Peter answered fast. - take look at it yourself.

He unbuttoned his shirt and showed a fragment of his red outfit. And I felt hot because I recollected our previous meeting when he had been so torn and weak.

-Dad what have you been talking that he may stay with us? - I tried to talk my embarrassment over.

-Do you have something against it?

-Of course not, but would he want it? -I did not dare to dream it could be true.

-Obviously, I would feel nice here but I have little money - Peter was able to utter at last.

-No talking about money, you may stay for free. It will be an honour for us, won't be Wendy?

-But I cannot like that- Peter tried.

And then Hermione, lying so far under the table jumped onto his lap and started licking him with her warm little pink tongue.

-You won't say no to such a cat - I said, trying to sound carefree.

Peter, stroking Hermione, raised his head and looked deep into my eyes.

-I won't say no - he said gravely and I felt very strangly.

-Woohoo! - shouted dad at once. - We have to celebrate this. I am fetching the wine!

-Dad, haven't you drunk something already?

-To say the truth I am under-drunk and will gladly drink with our guest.

And dad went on to the room woohooing merrily.

-I am sorry for my dad, he is just making fun like that - I was trying to explain when we stayed alone.

-But not at all, you father is terrific.

In a while we were sitting together at the table, drinking red wine. At this Peter also was not well for after only one glass he began to smile happily and make faces even sweeter than usual.

For me it was all a bit unreal - only some hours ago I had been in such despair and now I was drinking wine with him and going to live with him in the same house.

Three was less and less wine in the bottle, Peter was behaving more and more freely and dad was in his element and had more and more curious ideas.

-Well boy, so maybe you now show us what the spiders can and then I am fetching another wine - he said to Peter. - But then there will only be the drunken spiders.

Dad stood up and reeling a bit he went out of the kitchen.

When we were alone Peter smiled apologetically and said;

-I must have really got drunk a bit but it feels so good now.

I felt the necessity to hold his hand again and he squeezed it tightier.

-This also feels very good - he spoke seriously.

In this moment dad came back and put another bottle on the table.

Peter got up and shouted:

-Attention!

He fastly unbuttoned his shirt, slipped off his trousers and in asecond he was standing before us in the whole beauty of his 'duty' outfit. He reached out his hands from which there shot two webs as fast as firebolts, directed towards the ceiling. He jumped up, turned in the air for several times, so fast that there was only a red flash before our eyes and in a moment he was hanging glued to the ceiling.

Full of amazement we started to applaude him and he cried out:

-The heck, I am really drunk!

He fell off the ceiling down to the floor with a thump.

We knew nothing bad happened to him and we all started laughing. Peter took off his mask and said:

-Sorry, but in my present state I can only catch cats in my webs.

And at once there was Hermione gliding towards him with loud meowing.

He drew her closer, stroked the black fur and spoke:

-Sorry kitty, but I wanted to kiss you so quickly.

He stuck with his lips to her ruffles ans she delightfully closed her eyes and purred loudly.

-And how you do this that you can walk the ceiling?- asked dad.

Peter held out his hands and showed us as if minute claws protruding from his fingers.

-I have the same on my feet - he added and I recollected taking off his boots.

-It's quite like with the cats - I spotted - Right dad?

But dad was meanwhile in Peter's mask which he was now unable to take off. He was trying to say something but we could not understand his mumbling.

Peter helped him to get rid of the mask and dad, dizzled, breathed with relief and asked;

-How do you breathe in it, the hell?

-Spiders do not need so much oxygen - Peter explained.

-But now the Spider needs to go to bed - stated dad.

-Exactly, it's late and I have to go - Peter tried to put himself together but he could not stand upright.

-Forget it, boy, sleep here, and you will bring your things tomorrow.

-And the baby-seal-slippers are waiting for you - it slipped from my lips and Peter smiled sweetly.


	3. Flight and Fullfillment

**Flight and Fullfillment**

It is hard to say how I managed to normally survive the next days and weeks. Peter actually moved to our place with all his possessions (which were not many). He occupied the same room he had slept in that night. I gifted him with the baby-seal-slippers for I knew how he liked them. When he thanked me I was considering how I would function normally with the consciousness he was there beyond the wall.

Yet it proved to be not so difficult. I left in the morning for my work and Peter for his . He usually came back in the evening and during supper we could talk about our everyday businesses. Later he sometimes sat with us in the living room watching TV, often however he would go upstairs to learn.

We knew yet that not always he spent the whole time over books. Many a time we could hear a silent tap of the window being closed – the sign that our co-habitant just started his second life.

We tried to take it normally as if he went to work for another shift. However when I lay in my bed I could not fall asleep until I again heard the familiar tap. Then I was sure Peter came home and was safe. To say the truth since defeating Doc Ock there had not happened anything particularly dangerous in the city, yet I could not overcome my anxiety.

This might be what his wife would feel ' – I thought and realized that that woman's everyday life would look similar to mine. Still I ate breakfast with him, I thought what he was doing during the day, I talked to him in the evening, trembled for him in the night...

'What are you imagining, stupid. He simply lives with you and treats you like a friend and probably he sights in secret to some lovely student.'

I started wondering if really I would be for Peter an appropriate partner to serious talks. For exampe I was completly ignorant at physics. Once I also had dreamt of studying (art, most preferably) but I knew my father could not afford it. I went to work at the florist's only for a while yet then I started really likng this job. Only it consumed my whole days so it would be hard to additionally find a moment for learning.

One evening I was sitting in my room and trying to create in Photoshop a project of the florist's new decoration. And suddenly I felt that someone was staring at me. I turned my head and saw Peter looking with curiosity at my computer.

-Oh boy, you are so wise. I've always wanted to learn computer designing for I could use it in processing the photos yet I've never had a computer.

I felt sorry for him, yet I thougt we at last had some topic for discussion.

-I can teach you -I proposed apparenty carelessly- Fetch some photo, we try at once.

Peter went out to his room and I was wondering wether I would be able to explain to him everything in a proper way. Still Photoshop was a very complicated program. But such an exact mind and moreover a photographer should copy with it.

At the sight of his photos I got awe-inspired. There was mainly nature in them: trees adorned with colourful leaves, a squirrell with a nut in its paws, birds flushing for a flight...

-Do you like them? –asked Peter unsurely. –My editor-in-chief says they are stupid.

-What an idiot! – I got angry. –They are beautifull and all of you is seen in them.

I wanted to say 'all your subtlety' but I did not want to make him feel ashamed again.

-Now I am going to show you how to process them – I offered. – And have ever you thought of exhibiting them somewhere?

-I'd love to but I have no money for renting a space and advertising.

-We might do it in our florist shop. I've got a cool she-boss; she surely agrees.

-Really?- Peter's face brightened – so I will show you something more.

And he showed me New York bird's-eye-view shots.

-I like to sometimes take pictures in flight. The views are so breathtaking that it's a pity not to record them.

-It must be amazing to fly like that.

-Do you want to try it yourself?

-Wait, what are you talking about?

-Maybe you'd like to fly with me? I've thought many a time it would be nice to have a company then.

I could not believe my ears. He wanted me to acompany him on his night trips. Did I mean something to him, after all? Yet maybe he just wanted to be kind? No, it had to be something more, he invited me to his secret world.

-But how is that possible?- I was able to ask at last. – I am not a... you know what.

-Doesn't matter. I will tie you up to me with my web and we'll fly together. Dress warmly and come to my room in a while.

I run upstairs and dressed in jeans and a warm sweater. I tried to convince myself that I was only happy with the perspective of a wonderful adventure but I knew I really was happy at spending time with Peter.

When I knocked at his door he was already standing there dressed in his red costume. He had only no mask on his face so I could again observe his shy smile.

-Are you ready? – he asked.

I nodded. Peter put on the mask, opened the window and said:

-Let's stand on the sill. Don't be afraid, I will be holding you tight.

There came the blow of the fall's wind through the window yet I was hot as on a summer's day. The vincinity of Peter caused it, who stood behind me and held me so very tight that I could exactly feel his tense muscles.

He bound me to him with his web in my waist and knotted it strong.

-This thread looks thin but actually is very powerful – he told me in a matter-of –fact tone.

I tried all the time to talk into myself that he behaved just professionally like a sport-coach checking the quality of the equipment. In my subconsciousness yet I hoped his self-control was as artificial as mine.

-So look out! – shouted Peter and shot a web to the top of the opposite building. It glided in ideal arch, tense and shining in the moonlight.

Peter checked once more on its resistance.

-Now we jump!

We took off the sill and jumped in the darkness of the night.

A crazy speed took me, the city lights were spinning before my eyes in a bewildering speed, the blow oft he wing was carrying me forth. I now felt Peter's being near even more, what at once aroused me and gave the feeling of safety.

When we landed on some roof, Peter asked:

-How did you like it?

-Amazing! It is hard to tell even! Thank you to take me with you.

-I know how you feel because I remeber my flying for the first time.

-You must have been a small child then?

-No, it was two years ago. I wasn't born Spiderman, I became him two years ago when I was bitten by a genatically modified spider on the school trip to the laboratory.

Now Peter seemed even closer to me. So he was an ordinary boy who had had to copy with an unusual situation.

-Was it hard to get used to it? – I asked.

He pondered for a while over the answer.

-It depended. At first I just enjoyed new possibilities: flying, wall-crawling, sight improvement for I had worn glasses before. I got also some incredible spider-sense that let me foresee the danger for some seconds earlier. It was all fun and let me earn some money. Yet then...

He paused and I understood he recollected something painful. I felt a great pity to have made him remeber this.

After a while he finished:

-Then happened something that made me realize that I shall employ my talent in a useful purpose. My uncle was killed by a bandit I let go. It was my uncle who told me that with the great power comes great responsibility.

Among his calm words I felt the story of great suffering and great dillemas. He must have been no more than 18 then and already he had had to face such grave decisions. And along with that he had tried to have normal life: study, work... How one person could copy all these?

Peter seemed to accept his fate, yet I was even afraid to think what he had to cosider while being alone. I so much wanted to be of help to him in such moments.

But perhaps Peter wanted to leave the sad memories behind for he asked in an apparent merry voice:

-Would you like to look at the Ocean?

I gazed at him suprised.

-We can fly to the Statue of Liberty. I like sitting there and looking at the Ocean's waves shining in the moon.

I agreed at once not only because I myself wanted to see this. I knew that thinking about this place was pleasant for Peter.

In a while we were again rushing among the skyscrapers of New York. Peter must have had a good fun for time after time he would shout 'woohoo' in what he a bit resembled my father.

Afer we actually were sitting on the torch of the Statue of Liberty and listening to the murmur of the waves beating against the land. I recollected an old proverb that a true friend may became this with whom we can spend an hour silent without boredom.

-You know what - Peter spoke at last. – I am a little hungry.

-You want to go back home? – I asked anxious.

-I've got another idea. We will land for while on the ground and buy a take-away food and then we make a picnic on some roof with a beautiful sight.

-It means, I have to buy the food for you wouldn't be let go.

He smiled.

-I just thought so.

We flew to the ground and landed in a small lane.

-I will be waiting here for you. Will be observing you from distance so you be safe.

I went to the nearby KFC and bought 2 big bags away. I felt strange among all those people. It seemed to me thay all knew about my trip with Spidrman and would in a moment start asking about that. In a second we were again in the air.

-Now hold tight! – Peter shouted suddenly.

Before I even managed to ask a quetion I was upside down. I screamed and dropped the bags.

-Easy!

Peter turned me again in the proper position and shot a web with which he caught the falling bags.

-Sorry to scare you – he tried to apologize. –I wanted to show you how incredible all that acrobatics is. Maybe you now want to rest, we will sit somewhere.

We landed on a roof and unpacked the bags. And we had our supper consisting of chicken wings, frites, salad and coca-cola.

-I used to stand in front of that theatre once – Peter pointed at the brilliantly lit big building.

-Wished to be an actor?

-No, I was in love with some actress. She was at school with me and I ever liked her.

I felt the prick of jelousy but I asked calmly:

-And what?

-Her name was Mary Jane – Peter was telling. – She was very pretty and kept on dating with another boy time after time. In one moment I even thought she liked me. We had a date several times but she kept on being cross with me very often and we could not get along. I was so much stressed by it that I broke down. I did not know what to do with my life, my spider-senses would even fail. I even wanted to be Spiderman no more and threw my costume to the garbage.

I felt so sorry for him that I could not stand it any longer. I came closer and held him very tight. I could feel the fast and uneasy beating of his heart. He lay his head on my shoulder and sighed.

-I am sorry to went to pieces like that. Perhaps you aren't even interested.

-But why, I am happy you trust me so much.

-I don't know why but I feel with you as good as with no one else. With Mary Jane I always feared to say or do something improper.

I was extremely curious how it ended but I did not dare to ask. Maybe he still loved her?

Peter conceived he should finish his story.

-Eventually my aunt knocked this Mary Jane out of my head. When I once visited her she said something what let me undertake right decisions. At once I felt relieved in my soul and could copy all these again.

-And your aunt, does she know who you are?

-We've never talked about it but I think she has guessed long time ago.

-It must be a wonderful person.

-If you want to meet her, we will go there together. Maybe the next Sunday, for I am invited for dinner.

I felt a little odd because as who I were to go? The aunt would at once consider me as Peter's girl.

My embarrassment was perhaps obvious because Peter asked:

-Don't you like the idea?

-I like, but... wouldn't your aunt think that I am, you know...

-Wendy I would be happy if she thought so – said Peter quietly and looked at me.

In the look of his blue eyes I read this what I had been dreaming of for so long and what he dared not to express in words. I knew he desperately needed my closeness, my care... simply my love. He was breathing fastly and his open lips were so wet and inviting...

We had to hide anything no more, we could let be taken by that for what we wished the most. We found each other in our the joining of our lips. Peter was kissing me with such devotion as someone very thirsty drinks water. I embraced him by the neck and was stroking his hair wanting him to feel my closeness more strongly. It was only one thing important to me: that I loved him unbeliveably and I would never want to be parted from him.

When we were going home he did not bind me with his web but took me in his arms. We were gliding, holding each other very strong, joining time after time in a kiss. This time I did not looked at the lit city, only he existed for me. His tender, sweet and passionate lips were at last mine after so many days of having admired their beautiful shape in secret.

When we landed on his room's window, Peter lit the lamp and we saw a little black ball curled on the pillow, which cooed gleefully at our sight.

-Hemione, you are waiting here for us!

We sat on the bed and started to pet her together. The kitty turned her white belly up and started purring in delight.

Peter said:

-I have to take off this, as your dad says, crap, because it feels alraedy very uncomfortable.

He left for a moment and when returned he was dresses normally in a t-shirt and tracksuit pants. He sat again on the bed and kept on stroking Hermione.

But the kitty as if understood something and did not want to distrurb us. She stood up, stretched and left.

And I also understood something and was already sure what Peter wanted.

Delicatly I pushed him onto he bed. He was staring at me with his eyes wide open, and there was a great hunger in them.

I began to touch his hair, temples and cheeks and then I tenderly touched his lips with my tongue.

He whispered in a stiffled voice:

-Wendy...

I took off my sweater and remained in a tight shirt. I saw him looking at the shape of my breasts and breathing very deep.

When I was kissing him on the chin and neck there came the first moan from his mouth.

-You are so beutiful – I whispered in awe and pulled up his shirt.

Then he caught me by the hands and said in shame:

-Wendy I have never before...

-Don't be afraid, I will help you.

I pulled off his shirt and noticed his all body was trembling.

I got up and took off my pants.

-I am also uncomfortable in them.

His gaze fell on my hips and he swallowed.

-Easy now – I kissed him below the neck where the collar bone joins the breast bone.

He again moaned softly what aroused me incredibly. I started going lower and lower with my tongue in the direction of his nipples. He gripped my arms a drowning man seeking for rescue.

It was only a beginning and emotions aready were tearing him apart. When I touched his nipples with my lips he began to sob in delight.

-Spidey – I breathed. –I love you so much.

-Wendy, ...like a star – he was able to utter.

When I started massaging his nipples with my tongue I felt from his fingers there came out the spider-claws and sank into my back.

I took off my shirt and sat on him astride. His breath was already spasmatic and his gaze unconsciouss.

I began to pull down his trousers and pants. He was beautiful there and ready. Anyway, ashamed, he tried to shield himself.

-Don't fear yourself- I started to calm him down – You will feel alright in a moment.

-You are marvellous – he said in a muffled voice.

I was kissing him lower and lower on the belly and licking him beneath his naval and then he already was already continuously.

At last there was time for what I desired most. I took his boyhood in my hands and he screamed softly. And there spurted two webs out of his hands. I knew he could not control himself any longer.

He was very much swelled there and as smooth as silk. I parted delicatly his tighs and started tasting his sweetness.

In this moment he was weeping histerically. I recalled how he had been shouting then on the train and I got scared about him.

-Are you ok.? – I asked with care.

-Help me – he whispered.

His arousment reached its climax. I began to lick him even more passionate and he bent into an arch. From his hands there came other two webs. He screamed acutely, when the semen spurted out of him, and then he fell onto the bed, exhausted.

I lay by his side and embraced him strongly. He was now all shaky, defenceless and demanded my care.

I wrapped him in the coverlet for the shivers were running down him. He was crying like a child so I held his head, stroke his hair and spoke:

-It's alright, my love.

When he came to himself a bit and his breath came back to its normal rhythm he said:

-I want to be with you forever.

-I will never leave you – I answered and lay my hand on his heart.

-I am so exhausted- he said under his breath.

-I know, love. Now sleep, you are safe.

And it was how Spiderman became a male.

We were woken up by the light and dad's voice:

-Oh, sorry...

Peter, terrified, sat and mumbled:

-Understand, I have to pack my things?

I was watching them as petrified. Dad was looking seriuos and spoke nothing. After a while, which was an eternity to me, he smiled and answered:

-What are you talking about, boy? You've just became my son.

The next days were like a dream to us. We were really like a married couple now. I usually spent nights in Peter's room, whose love arts were fastly becoming more and more perfect. Only the next night he asked that now he could give me pleasure. Love proved more efficient that the lack of experience. His kisses and caresses were amazing and when I felt him inside me this time I cried with happiness.

But everyday common life joined us even more than sex. We undrstood each other in a half word, we felt flawlesly out thoughts and moods. We had nothing to hide or pretend.

Afternnoons and weekends we spent on long walks and at nights we pleased ourselves with the flights over the city sometimes. Several times I saw Peter in action. He placed me then in a safe place and then returned for me. I was not able to stop being anxious about him although he always came uninjured out of those adventures. Ater coming home I snuggled to him even more tender and passionate.

Peter did not neglect his other duties. He managed very well with his studies and besides we actually organized an exhibition of his photos at our florist'.

It was a great success and the young photographer was labelled an artistic revelation of New York. Peter was a little embarrassed with this noise around him yet he agreed for publishing an album of his photos.

On weekends we sometimes visited his aunt with whom I became a close friend. She told me once she was glad Peter at last had someone who cared for him so much.

My father was also warm-hearted towards us yet he kept on joking as usual. For example he asked if his grandchildren would at once crawl the walls. But I knew he really was fond of Peter and proud of him.


	4. Treason and Bliss

**Treason and Bliss**

One afternoon when Peter came back home I at once felt he had something important to tell me. For a long while he sat opposite me in silence then he spoke:

-I today met my friend of old.

-You've never told me about him - I was surprised

He sighed softly.

-It's a complicated story because Harry is a bit strange. It results perhaps from his being very much complexed and still trying to match the demands of his father although he is dead.

From Peter's next words I learned that Harry Osborne had gone with him to the state high school though he was the son of a rich businessman. Left in the childhood by his mother he could not get along with his father and, wanting to focus his attention on him he started to do stupid things. He learned poorly, expelled from several private schools and the father was more and more displeased with him.

Apparently Harry was the opposition of Peter. In their surronding they yet both felt lonely and that made them come close. Besides Harry's father got very fond of Peter. He probably saw in him such a son he would want to have: hard-working, ambitious and modest. Harry did not mind it and also this that him and Peter both were keen on Mary Jane, they school mate.

Harry's father dealt with scientific experiments and as the result of one his self dissociated. He sometimes would turn into the murderous Green Goblin desolating New York. Peter was already Spiderman and undertook fight against him, during which they yet did not know each other's true personalities.

In the final battle Goblin underwent a mortal accident. Harry did not know anything about the double life of his father so he charged the unknown Spiderman with the father's death. The situation was very inconvenient for Peter so he avoided his friend for a long time.

Harry took over the firm of his father, which sponsored the researches of Doc Ock - then simply the brilliant scientist doctor Otto Octavius. His change into an octopus meant catostrophy for Oscorp. Harry started drinking and his wish of revenge on Spiderman grew even stronger. He was very unkind to Peter, who then himself had many problems. At last Harry made a deal with Doc Ock - he promised to give him the tritium for rebuilding his generator in exchange for capturing Spiderman.

When Peter left our house after that night he was still so weak that Doc Ock managed to catch him and bring to Harry's place. The old friend was going to kill him yet the revealing of Spiderman's identity shocked him so much that he let him escape. Since that time Peter had not had any news from him - up to now.

He met Harry by accident in the vincinity of the college and Harry seemed to be really glad with that. He said he had wanted to apologize to Peter for a long time but was afraid if Peter would ever want to talk with him. He found in the cellar the Goblin's mask and understood who his father had been and that Peter had to fight him. Since that time he had not been able to forgive himself that due to own stupidity he lost the only friend he had ever had.

-Did you believe him? - I asked

-It was difficult in the beginning - Peter admitted. - I remebered how he was festering with hatred then. If I had devoted more time to him perhaps it all would not had happened. I had not been able yet to confess to him the truth of his father. Goblin in his dying moments became hiself again and asked that Harry would never learn about his madness. I also considered it would be better - Harry had the right to memory of his father.

I recalled how he had once defended Octopus. It was just Peter - ready to look for good in everyone, even in the worst enemy.

-Harry asked me to visit him today - he added after a while. - He told me he felt so lonely in his big house, haunted by the ghosts of the past.

I felt some strange uneasiness. I could not explain it rationally but I somehow did not like that Harry Osborne. I reminded I once had seen his photo in a newspaper by the article on Oscorp troubles. He looked a bold, handsome and smart young man, who yet did not rouse trust. It was hard to believe he could be a true friend to be relied on. Of course, Peter knew him better but could he be trusted again?

-Is it wise ? - I tried to make appearance that I just calmly cosidered it - Maybe he just wants to lure you there by treason and hurt you?

-Don't be afraid Wendy, I know him well and besides I can defend myself. Harry is just an ordinary man and I had copied with Goblin and Octopus. I will just call on the old friend for a chat. I will return before ten and we will go for a flight yet.

-Maybe I'd go with you?

-It's not the best idea. I'd gladly show you to the whole world but we have to talk our businesses to the end and Harry would surely prefer it happened without witnessess.

All I could say was only:

-So take care and come back quickly.

Peter soon left and I still felt an anxiety. I could not do anything and still kept on looking at the door and listening to the familiar tap of the window.

-Don't worry, Wendy - dad tried comforting me. - They surely went tipsy with that buddy.

Yet when 10 and then 11 passsed even Hermione started being anxious. She was trodding home nervously and meowing, staring still at the door.

-Perhaps he went to some intervention - dad cheered me up. - Still you know he is invincible.

He was yet more grave than usual. I could feel he was also worried but he did not want to show it to me.

I went to bed but I could not sleep and was listening only to the clock striking hours one by one. After 2 in the night the silence was broken with the telephone ring.

-'It's him!' - hope vanished as fast at it appeared. - 'Or perhaps something happened to him.'

I picked up the receiver with a shaking hand and I heard a strange, up-to-point voice there;

-Ms Wendy Brown?

I did not know how much it took before I uttered:

-Yes.

-We are calling from the hospital. The police just brought to us a heavily wounded man of the name of Peter Parker. He had your name and address written in his documents. Is that your relative?

-No.. I mean yes..

-Yoo should come as quickly as you can, he is in a really bad state.

-No! - it was not me scream but the pain tearing me apart. - Of course, I am coming.

I managed to notice dad standing by me and embracing me without words.

I burts out with terrible crying knowing but one thing: if he died I would die along with him.

Dad spoke after a moment:

-Perhaps we should call his aunt. Don't worry, I will do this.

I remebered their talk as through the mist. I felt I should have done this yet I had no strenght. Half-consciouss I got dressed and got into the cab with dad.

In the hospital corridor we met aunt May who seemed strangly peaceful.

-My child, - she only said and hugged me. - God saves him for sure.

I just wanted to believe this like her but I had no power.

The doctor appeared.

-Are you the relatives of Peter Parker?

We all nodded.

-Unhappily I have no good news for you. His state is just hopeless. He may die any second. He was struck with a knife in his heart.

When I heard this as if someone also had struck my heart. At home and even while going to the hospital I hoped he was not that bad. But now this cruel truth had been spoken mercilesslly.

'Harry Osborne' - I thought at once. ' I was right he should not have gone there'

It was the last thought before I fainted.

When I came to my senses I saw over me the anxiuos faces of dad, aunt and the doctor.

-Maybe you want some tranqulizer?

-No, thank you. I... can I see him?

-Of course, but just for a second. You can too - he addressed dad and aunt.

I was prepared to see Peter looking poorly yet I could not stop tears. What I saw exceeded my worst fears.

His pale, almost transparent face was hardly seen from among drips and other complicated apparatus. The monitor was showing very weak and wavering rhythm of his heart.

I came closer to the bed and took his hand. I did not know if he realized my presence but I wanted to show him I was with him.

-I am sorry but you have to go - I heard the doctor's voice.

I could not manage to let go of his hand. I looked beggingly at dad and aunt and they understood me.

-Doctor, perhaps it would help him if Wendy stayed with him - said the aunt.

-Oh, ok., it will surely not make him worse - the doctor agreed.

In a moment I was left alone with Peter. I was stroking his pale, transparent hand with blue veins shining through the skin, as if I wanted to pour life into him.

-My dearest one - I was whispering. - you mean a world to me. But what is me... people need you, you cannot leave them now. You surely will be saved. And when you get better and the spring comes we will go to my cousins' rancho. We will ride horses there and go for long walks in the forest with Hermione untill you are again strong and ready to return. You can make many beautiful pictures there. And once we will have children, little spideys, which you will teach all your skills.

I did not know how long I was talking to him like that. I must have fallen asleep at last by his side for when I opened my eyes there was the bright day outside.

I was still holding Peter's hand, which seemed to me a bit warmer. The rhythm of the heart in the moniter was also more equal.

I looked into his face, very pale but as if calmer. I stroked his cheek very gently and he opened his blue eyes and whispered:

-Wendy...

I kissed his hand and wept.

There came dad and aunt to the room, the aunt being not at all surprised with the improvement of Peter's state.

-He woke up, recognized me!

Dad just embraced me and stroked my hair and the aunt said calmly:

- To die in such stupid way it is not what he has been chosen for.

Now I was full of awe towards her faith that perhaps helped to save him.

There came the doctor and smiled seeing our joy.

-You saved him, thank you - I said qiuckly.

Doctor looked at me gravely.

-It was your love that saved him.

-The world yields to love and kneels in awe before it - the aunt added.

I glanced again at Peter. His gaze was consciouss and he seemed to understand what was happening around him.

-Did Harry Osborne do it to you? - I asked.

He whispered with effort:

-Yes, but don't blame him. He's very unhappy.

-I will go there and kill him! I will sue him, let him rot in the prison! - I could not stop myself and started screaming forgetting that Peter needed peace. And then dad approached me and said:

-Wendy, he has already dispensed himself with justice. I heard on the radio in the morning about the suicide of the Oscorp's president.

That day all the newspapers wrote about it. Harry Osborne shot himself and left a good-bye letter in which he confessed the whole truth: the afford to murder his best friend and the remorses after this deed. He did not yet reveal Peter's identity. I could not forgive him yet I decided to try once knowing that Peter had already done this. I knew I could not get stuck in hatered. The most important was now Peter's return to health.

And it progressed faster than expected. After two weeks Peter went out of the hospital. The doctor said he should yet reamain there but he can be signed out earlier for the doctor knew Peter would have a good care at home.

Peter was still weak but he was happy with coming home. I took leave at work and spent the whole days with him. And he lay in bed in his room with Hermione by his side. He read a bit, learnt, not to be backward at studies, but first of all he slept and rested a lot.

I did not ask him the details of Harry Osborn's story. I knew that if he wanted he would tell it to me himself once. And so it happened.

When Peter was stronger and able to walk I found him in his room gazing at grey leafless boughs of the trees.

After a while he spoke:

-I often think of Harry. Perhaps it is hard to understand for you but I still think we could have reached a consent then.

I felt he must let loose of all that. I was silent then and listend to the next words.

-When I came then to Harry, I saw he was really glad at my sight. We talked as freely as in old days. I saw that something irked Harry as if he was going to tell me something and was afraid and put it off. He drank a bit and invited me to drink too but I drank just a sip for I felt I should be sober. But Harry kept on refilling his galss time after time so I decided I had to go. I do not know whether my intuition failed or I was too little vigilant. Anyway, I spotted his knife only when it was aimed at me. And I did not manage to step aside. I do not know what happened then. Apparently Harry cosidered me dead and decided to carry my body somewhere. Doctors told me that I was found by a police patrol by the bank of a sewer. Then I woke up in the hospital and saw you. Before I had heard your voice and it was it what brought me back to life.

I came close to him and held him tight. We lasted in silenece for a long while.

-I had forgiven Harry even before I knew about his death - said Peter at last. - Similarly to Goblin and Octopus he was possessed by some evil force which he could not master. He had to have been terribly lonely and miserable. I hope he found peace in some place.

I said nothing. Peter knew I was not able to forgive Harry yet but he did not persist. Still I felt he had to tell me all that to finally close that matter.

In a few days we went with dad and aunt to the rancho of my cousins. We stayed there till Easter and all was like in my dreams. I thought we were waking for life together with the nature of the spring. We spent the whole days walking the forest with playful Hermione climbing high trees. We also tried riding the very friendly black horses with white stars on their foreheads. I recollected my skills from childhood and Peter fast became friends with horses, which he was going to make the heroes of his next photo cycle.

At night meanwhile he practised his spider abilities which he had not used for a long time. At first he had some problems but after he shot webs with the former skill. At last he took me for a trip to the forest during which we were swishing among the trees till we landed on a small clearing shining in the moonlight.

I was feeding on this fairy sight and only after a while I noticed Peter was oddly grave. Maybe he was thinking about our little vacation ending soon and that we had to enjoy every remaining moment?

-Wendy I have to tell you something? - he breathed at last.

In his eyes there again was that old expression of shamefullness when he asked:

-Wendy, would you marry me?

I felt dizzy and thought I was going to swoon. The top of my dream was coming true but still so many of them had lataly become real.

-But Peter, do you really want it?

-And you don't want? -he asked in an uneasy voice.

-If I don't want? I even did not dare to think about it. But you are so young and have the whole life before you. Are you sure you want to marry now?

-Wendy - he took my hand and held it tight. - Would I find a wife better than you even if I searched 100 years? Thanks to you I had learned love in all its aspects. I understood it is not a crush but being together in good and bad and feeling that there is alwasy for you someone you can count on.

I conceived he was sincere and that I also could trust him with my secret. I took his hand and laid on my belly.

-Can you feel something?

He raised his innnocent eyes on me.

-The little spider must be swinging from a thread inside there.

Tears welled in Peter's eyes. He knelt and snuggled his head to my belly. And then he slipped onto my finger a silver ring in the shape of a flower with a gem so intensly blue as his eyes.

In a couple of days we returned to New York where we held our silent wedding soon. We organized at our florist's the next exhibition of Peter's pictures after which his fame grew even more. He could now abandon the work at the newspaper and start preparing to open his own photo study.

It did not yet disturb him in other matters. He came back to the college and because he was very clever the professors were convincing him to choose the scientific career. In all of Peter's plans there was yet the place for one more kind of work.

He still flew away for his patrols at night. At first he wanted to put it off till the child was born for he did not want to make me worried. I convinced him that I got used to it yet.

Still I did not foresee our child would want to come to the world in the moments when his father would be flying over the city. Dad took me to the hospital and aunt decided to wait for Peter's return.

Our son was born happily at dawn. He had a tawny skin and dark eyes but in his gaze there was a great similarity to Peter.

It soon became clear that it did not concern only his looks. When the whole family came to the hospital, Peter took his son in his arms and was examining his wrists with interest. He pushed him there gently and we clearly saw a tiny web coming out. We took a closer look at his minute fingers at their innner side where under the skin there was delicately marked the shape of the future spider claws.

-Well, yes - father spoke at last. - In a few years he's gonna run away to the ceiling before his grandpa.


End file.
